The continuing trend of scaling down integrated circuits has motivated the semiconductor industry to consider new techniques for fabricating precise components at sub-micron levels. Along with the need for smaller components, there has been a growing demand for devices consuming less power. In the manufacture of memory devices, these trends have led the industry to refine approaches to achieve thinner capacitor cell dielectric and surface enhanced storage capacitor electrodes.
In dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices it is essential that storage node capacitor cell plates be large enough to exhibit sufficient capacitance in order to retain an adequate charge in spite of parasitic capacitance and noise that may be present during circuit operation. As is the case for most semiconductor integrated circuitry, circuit density is continuing to increase at a fairly constant rate. The issue of maintaining storage node capacitance is particularly important as the density of DRAM arrays continues to increase for future generations of memory devices. The ability to densely pack storage cells while maintaining required capacitance levels is a crucial requirement of semiconductor manufacturing technologies if future generations of expanded memory array devices are to be successfully manufactured.
One area of manufacturing technology that has emerged has been in the development of Hemi-Spherical Grain (HSG) silicon. HSG silicon enhances storage capacitance when used to form the storage node electrode without increasing the area required for the cell or the storage electrode height. The available methods include use of Low Pressure Chemical Vapor Deposition (LPCVD), engraving storage electrodes using polysilicon film followed by P-diffusion utilizing POCl.sub.3 source gas, a mixture of spin-on-glass (SOG), coating the polysilicon with resist, and HSG formation. The size of the silicon grain formed by these processes may be somewhat random and uncontrolled.